14 Days of Happiness and Sadness
by Yaminoshi
Summary: Elsword never was the brightest kid in school when it comes to math, his teacher said he will repeat the third year all over again due to his low grades. Fortunately, the teacher gave him another chance to advance, if he could pass the test she gives him. Elsword asks Aisha for help, and that's where the romance begins. Lots of hugging and comforting. Rated T for kissing I guess


**Yami : Okay, welcome everyone to another Schoolfic!**

**Elsword : Schoolfic?**

**Yami : Yeah, from now on I'll call the school related stories schoolfic**

**Aisha : What about the adventure related?**

**Yami : I'll call that Elfic**

**Aisha : WHY!? WHY NOT AIFIC!?**

**Yami : That sounds lame**

**Aisha : Aww**

**Rena : So what pairing are you gonna use**

**Yami : Elsword x Aisha**

**Elsword and Aisha : *blush***

**Raven : Cool**

**Chung, Eve, Ara : What about us?**

**Yami : You have to read it to find out**

**Elsword : Then write the story already!**

**Yami : Okay sheesh, Raven do the disclaimer**

**Raven : Why me?**

**Yami : Cause I say so**

**Raven : Alright, He doesn't own Elsword nor its characters, only the story**

**Classes : ( they only have the class' hairstyle, not the actual class itself )**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Raven : Blade Master**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Eve : Code Nemesis**

**Ara : Little Xia ( Ara : YAHOO! I'm in the story! )**

* * *

Elsword has been having problems at school, specifically mathematics. Elsword has failed every single test his math teacher gave him. Due to his failure, the teacher told him that he would repeat the entire school year again because of his low grades. Elsword approached his teacher and asked her if there was any other way to make him pass, fortunately, there was. The teacher said that she would make Elsword a make up test, about everything they learned throughout the school year, it was risky but it was his only option, so he agreed to take the test. The teacher gave him two weeks to prepare so by then he must cover up all of his math lessons for the past year. Elsword knew he couldn't do it alone, so he asked the smartest girl in his class which was also his worst enemy, Aisha.

_Come on Els, just ask her already, you can do this, _Elsword thought as he was approaching Aisha. He felt his whole body was trembling, his sweat was racing, heartbeat pumping rapidly, he was so nervous he thought he was about to faint. Aisha noticed the red head, she knows that Elsword wouldn't even go near hear except if he was going to annoy her, so she prepared some comebacks.

"What do you want Red"? Aisha said quite rudely

"Uhm….A-Aisha…c-c-can y-you…t-t-tutor m-me…in m-math?"Elsword stammered

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH YOU ARE HILARIOUS, HAHAHA".

"I-i-I'm… s-s-serious Aisha".

"WHAT!? Elsword, you realize we aren't even friends right".

"W-w-well…I don't know anyone else who can tutor me in math". Elsword replied, finally calming down.

Aisha thought about it for a moment, she didn't want to waste her time on a guy like Elsword, then again he did asked her nicely for once, and he did admire her knowledge. She thought about it for a while, she didn't have anything else to do, might as well teach this idiot some of her math skills.

"Alright, but on one condition, you won't annoy me or call me a flat chested tomboy ever again, deal?"

"Deal".

"We'll start today after school, meet me at the school gate ok".

Elsword nodded in agreement, and with that, he turned away and headed for his next class. Still, he didn't think Aisha would agree that easily, he thought there was a catch, his body was shivering, it was like Aisha had some sort of icy, dark aura on her, "I have a bad feeling about this". He whispered to himself.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, Elsword did what Aisha told him, he went to the school gate to find the purple headed girl sitting under a tree, she was reading a book. Aisha always liked reading, he thought of her last birthday, everybody in class gave her a book, Elsword had given her a lousy coloring book which earned him a slap to the face. He remembered back then they were always fighting, arguing, calling each other names, it may sound bad but for Elsword, those were their **GOOD **times. When their arguing goes out of hand, they would often tear the classroom apart, it was either burnt really bad or everything was just sliced to pieces. "Hey Elsword!" Aisha's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Are we going to my house or not?" Aisha said

"WHAT!? I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Elsword complained

"If you won't follow my conditions, then I guess I won't tutor you". Aisha replied, walking away from Elsword.

"Wait….Fine we'll go to your place".

"That's better, now come on".

The two walked to Aisha's house as an awkward silence filled the air, only to be broken by Aisha, "Elsword, why do you want to learn about math so much" Aisha asked.

"I need to pass a math test that will be given to me next two weeks, if I don't pass, I'll be forced to repeat the entire school year. Elsword responded in a serious tone.

Awkward silence was present once again and after a few minutes of walking they finally reached Aisha's house. Aisha unlocked the door and they both went in. Aisha's house was big compared to Elsword's, it was a two story house with a large living room and a well organized kitchen. Aisha showed the way to her room, it was as big as the living room and painted pink with a lot of accessories, there was one large bookshelf filled novels of famous writers, she had a medium sized bed, near it was a study table with a desk lamp and some books. Aisha set her bag down near the study table, Elsword did the same.

"Your house is really girly". Elsword commented

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious". Aisha responded with a bit of sarcasm.

"Whatever lets just get this over with".

Aisha rolled her eyes and sat, Elsword took a seat next to Aisha and began studying. They talked about equations, formulas and other math related stuff. Elsword checked the time, it was already 5:50pm, he was planning on leaving at six but for some reason, he wanted to stay longer. One hour passed and it was almost seven, Elsword picked up his bag, thanked Aisha and left, they did that same method for one week. Since then Elsword and Aisha had became friends and built a somewhat stronger relationship that both of them could not understand.

* * *

Elsword only had one more week before he takes the test, fortunately the principal announced that most of the teachers will be attending a seven day seminar regarding the entrance exam they were going to give to the next batch of freshman students. That means that Elsword has more than enough time to study for the test, he was filled with glee.

Rena, Eve and Ara approached Aisha and told her that they were going on a girls only vacation for one whole week, that means she cannot tutor Elsword, this made Aisha very disappointed but she knew she couldn't deny her friends because it was their first time to go on a vacation with just the four of them, so she accepted._ What am I gonna tell Elsword, will he be able to put up with this? No matter I'll just tell him the truth, he'll probably understand and get a new tutor, yeah that's it, you've done it again Aisha._ "Aisha", She heard her name being called by a certain red headed boy.

"Our teachers have a seminar, that means we can spend the whole week studying, isn't that great!" Elsword said, full of happiness.

"Uhm…yeah…E-Elsword… i-i-I have something to t-tell you". Aisha responded nervously.

"What is it, and why are you stammering?"

"You see… me and my friends…a-are going on vacation for the whole week".

"Then I'll come with you!"

"No Elsword….its a girls only vacation, I-i-I hope you don't mind".

Elsword's heart shattered to pieces to what Aisha just said, for not only was he going to fail the test, but he also won't be able to spend time with her. It was so hard for him to accept that he wasn't going to be in the same class as Aisha anymore, but he cannot stand in the way of Aisha and her friends, he wanted her to be happy, even if it means sacrificing himself.

"Not at all Aisha, I want you to be happy, just go and have fun, I'll be alright". Elsword said with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Elsword, I knew you could understand".

Aisha hugged Elsword tight and he hugged her back, not noticing that their friends were watching them, they stayed in that position for a long time until Aisha's friends called her. The hug broke, they both said their goodbyes and Aisha rushed to her friends and left the school. Elsword stayed there, trying to analyze what he had done, he snapped back to reality when his Raven and Chung approached him.

"That's gotta be tough" Raven commented

"Don't worry buddy, you'll see her again" Chung comforted him

"Darn, where am I gonna find a tutor now". Elsword complained

"Uhm, hello, your two best friends here, ready to help you out".

"I'm doomed".

"Hey, we have SOME math skills".

"Yeah, and at least it's better than studying alone, right Els".

"I guess your right, come on lets go to my place".

Raven and Chung nodded and soon the trio went to Elsword's house. It was small, the bed, living room and the kitchen were in the same room, it was very messy and dirty, there were cracks on the walls, Elsword's clothes scattered on the ground and dust everywhere, _How can Elsword live in a place like this_, Raven and Chung both thought. They set their bags down on the floor and sat at Elsword's couch, they placed their math books at the coffee table in front of them and began studying. Hours have passed, his study session with Raven and Chung wasn't as effective as Aisha's but at least they could help him with the difficult parts. The sun was going down, his friends had to go, Elsword thanked the two for tutoring him and soon they left, they did that for five days, after that his friends won't teach him anymore for even they could not understand the next lessons. Elsword was sure to fail the test, he abandoned all hope and kept squirming on his bed.

Raven didn't want his best friend to be held back another year, so he called Chung and asked him to text Aisha of Elsword's condition, since Chung had contacts on almost everybody in school. "Okay, I will" Chung said as he hung up the phone and started texting Aisha,_ I just hope that Aisha would come home and tutor Elsword again_, Chung thought as the message was sent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisha and her friends were relaxing by the beach, sun bathing and gossiping over their crushes. Aisha's phone rang and she quickly flipped it open, it was from Chung, she wondered if she should read it, it might be just some sort joke message but then again, it could also be something important, with that in mind she read the message.

_Aisha, please come back, Elsword is a mess without you, we tried to tutor him but it wasn't enough. He needs you Aisha, he will surely fail if you don't come back here and tutor him. I know I don't have the right to come between you and your friends but, who's more important, Elsword or your friends, but it's still your decision. Just remember that if he fails that test, he will be held back another year and you two will barely see each other again, make your choice Aisha._

Aisha's heart felt broken, what Chung said was true, she felt like she was being selfish, the thought of Elsword suffering pained Aisha, she was holding back tears. She didn't notice that her friends were reading the message too, until a hand suddenly made its way to Aisha's shoulder.

"Aisha, why didn't you tell us?" Rena asked

"You were tutoring Elsword, and you left him for us? Aisha there's always next time". Eve comforted her

"B-b-but, i-its our f-first time to have a g-girls only vacation". Aisha stammered

"Aisha, a vacation is only temporary, you could have one anytime you want, but true love lasts forever, once its gone, it will never come back. Elsword is very important to you Aisha, we can't let you lose him". Ara explained

"Girl time can wait Aisha, for now just focus on helping your man". Rena said while patting Aisha on the back.

"He's not my man…..yet" Aisha smirked

She hugged her friends before going back to the hotel, she changed into her normal clothes, packed her bags and left. When she got to her house, it was only six, she went to the nearest convenient store and bought some supplies that would help her and Elsword survive a whole day of non-stop studying. Aisha went back to her house, changed into her pajamas and slept while thinking about Elsword.

* * *

The following day, Elsword was still asleep when he heard someone knock on his door. _Who would bother me so early in the morning_, he thought. The knocks became louder, he decided to get up and answer the door, to his surprise, he saw a familiar purple headed girl carrying two large paper bags.

"AISHA!" Elsword shouted

"Yeah its me, you don't need to shout, now are you gonna let me in or what". Aisha replied

"O-o-of c-course, c-come in".

Aisha went inside Elsword's house and placed the paper bags at the coffee table and took out its contents. There were twenty bottles of energy drinks, ten cheeseburgers, ten hotdog sandwiches and some chocolates to help keep up their energy. Aisha turned and looked at Elsword still with a dumbfounded face, she giggled of how silly he looked.

"What?" Aisha asked

"H-how did you get here, I thought you were on vacation, and why did you bring so much fast food and energy drinks?" Elsword responded also with a question.

"*sigh* Chung texted me, he said you were having trouble studying, so I left from my vacation early to help you out. The energy drinks and chocolate will give us energy and the sandwiches will be a substitute for our breakfast, lunch and dinner, got it?"

"O-o-okaay"

"Good, cause we need to cover up the rest of our lessons, so that means non-stop studying, are you up for it?"

"You bet I am"

The two sat down at the couch and began studying, Elsword wasn't paying much attention, he's still in shock that Aisha would do that for him, she didn't want to let him fail, was he really that special to her? Aisha caught Elsword staring off into space and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Elsword! Pay attention". Aisha lectured him

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought". Elsword responded

"Well, try not to do it again",

"Okay" Elsword agreed, while he untied her pigtails.

"W-w-why did y-you do that?"

"Because you look better with your hair down". Elsword said with a weak smile.

Aisha blushed at what Elsword just said, he had never complimented her look before, so it felt very new to her. That feeling came again, the feeling she could not explain, she felt her heart beating faster, but she quickly shrugged it off and continued tutoring Elsword, while stealing a few glances from him._ I admit he's good looking compared to the other guys in school_, she thought.

Aisha, was getting a bit hungry, so she tried to grab a cheeseburger but Elsword's hand reached out for the burger too, she found her hand suddenly on top of his. She blushed and pulled away quickly, Elsword thought it was cute and just smiled at her, she smiled back. They studied non-stop until they finally gave in, they were too tired to continue.

"I can't take much more of this, my eyes are closing on their own". Elsword said obviously tired

"Yeah, I guess we should sleep". Aisha suggested

"Come on, lets go to my bed".

"Huh? Wait, are you saying were gonna sleep together"?

"Yeah, why".

"IDIOT! WE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Uhm…ok, I'll just sleep on the couch".

Aisha nodded, and changed into her pajamas, Elsword did the same, they both took their respective sleeping places, and dozed off. Aisha had a nightmare, she was being chased by thieves, she ran as fast as she could but they cornered her, one of them was about to thrust its blade into Aisha's chest, until she woke up screaming. Elsword was startled by her loud squeal and quickly stood up to see what was wrong.

"Aisha! Was that you!? What's wrong!?" Elsword said worried.

"I-i-I had a n-nightmare….Elsword I'm scared" Aisha replied looking terrified.

Elsword smirked at the thought, _She's still cute even when she's scared_. He walked over to Aisha and sat down at the bed and hugged her. Aisha calmed down a little, she felt so much safer with him, his warmth was so comforting, whenever she was scared, Elsword would hug her and that fear would instantly go away. A few moments later, she spoke.

"Elsword, please stay with me".

"Aisha, I will never leave you, I'll protect you no matter what….that's a promise".

"You really mean that"?

"Of course, I'll always be here, right by your side" Elsword comforted her with a big smile.

"Thank you…..oh and Els, clean up your house sometimes okay, it's really messy".

"Heh, yeah I will".

The hug broke off, Elsword laid down, Aisha positioned her head at Elsword's chest so she can feel his warmth, he then wrapped his arm around Aisha, they wished each other a good night sleep and dozed off again.

* * *

Elsword woke up and saw Aisha wasn't by his side, he stood up and saw the purple haired girl preparing breakfast, he noticed that she hadn't tied her hair yet, maybe she liked letting her hair down and was just too shy to do it. Elsword got up and greeted Aisha.

"Good morning Aisha". Elsword said gleefully.

"Oh your awake, morning".

"So…what's for breakfast".

"I'm making pancakes, just need a few more minutes to get it done".

"Oh ok, I'll wait".

Five minutes passed, Aisha finished cooking and set two plates with five pancakes each at the coffee table. They began eating quietly and soon finished eating, they brushed their teeth, took a shower, put on their school uniform and went to school. They walked in silence until they reached the school gates, they went inside and heard whispering around them,_ Is that Elsword and Aisha, I thought they hated each other, well you know what they say, the more you hate the more you love right, hey look we got new lovebirds, well I think they look cute together_. Aisha blushed on what she was hearing, and she knew Elsword was feeling the same way, they looked at each other, Aisha was the first to speak.

"Elsword, lets go, rumors about us are already spreading". Aisha whispered

"Well, I don't mind". Elsword replied

Aisha looked up at Elsword who was only smiling at her, she smiled back, he always knew how to comfort her, whether he was hugging her and stroking her hair or just giving her a warm smile, whenever she was with him, she felt safe, like nothing in the world could harm her with Elsword by her side.

**After all classes**

"Hey Elsword, come on lets go to our math teacher's office". Aisha said

"Alright lets go".

While walking through the halls, Aisha noticed that Elsword's hand was trembling, his face was also sweating like crazy, she knew that he was nervous, so she held his hand, Elsword was surprised at the sudden move but nonetheless, he liked it, it made him calm down. A few minutes later, they reached the door of their math teacher's office.

"Well, I guess this is it".

"Good luck Els". Aisha said and gave Elsword a peck on the cheek.

Elsword blushed of what Aisha did,_ d-d-did she just k-kiss me?_ He stared at Aisha who was smiling at him,_ she's so cute when she smiles like that._ Elsword nodded,_ I won't let you down Aisha_, he whispered softly and went inside the office while Aisha waited outside. He saw his teaching doing some paperwork.

"Oh Elsword, here this is your test paper, remember you have to get at least fifty percent to pass, good luck". She said handing him his test.

Elsword took the test paper and sat down, the test was extremely difficult, that's probably why he only needed to score fifty percent, but there wasn't anything there that Aisha didn't taught him, he felt a bit confident but also a little nervous, _okay Elsword, don't screw this up or else Aisha's efforts will be wasted_, he thought to himself. After about an hour, Elsword stood up and gave his test to his teacher.

"I'll tell you the results after I check it, in the meantime, just wait outside".

Elsword did as told and left, he saw Aisha sitting down, her knees to her face. Elsword sat down and hugged her, then she hugged him back,_ It's going to be okay Aisha, I'm sure I did okay,_ he whispered. Ten minutes have passed, the office door opened, the two stood up and saw their math teacher. Her face was almost emotionless when she came out, but she managed to grin and speak out.

"Looks like you and your girlfriend will still be in the same school year". The teacher smirked

Both of them were so happy that they didn't even care that their teacher mentioned them as a couple, their teacher went back to her office to give them some private time. Both of them were so overjoyed, they were filled with happiness, all that hard work actually paid off.

"ELSWORD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, WE'LL STILL BE IN THE SAME SCHOOL YEAR!"

"All thanks to you Aisha, thank you for tutoring me, you made this all happen".

Elsword pulled Aisha closer to him, their faces were inches apart. Aisha tried to say something but she felt Elsword's finger press onto her lips. He leaned in closer, Aisha did the same thing and soon their lips touched, they passionately kissed each other for one minute and then let go.

"Aisha, is this the first time you ever kissed a guy?"

"Y-yes, why".

"Well, I'm glad I got to steal your first kiss".

"Oh shut up".

Elsword chuckled and thought that it was finally the time to confess his feelings to her, he thought for a moment to find the right words and then he spoke.

"Aisha, I-I love you, will you be my girlfriend".

"We studied together for a week, we hugged, we slept together and we kissed….. I already am dummy".

Elsword could only give her a big smile before they hugged again, he thought of all the events that occurred these past few weeks, it was the fourteen days that he will never forget.

"Hey Elsword".

"Hmm?'

"I love you too".

"I already know".

* * *

**Yami : Phew, finally finished, so what do you guys think**

**Elsword and Aisha : *blush***

**Rena, Raven, Chung and Ara : *cries hysterically***

**Yami : Was it bad?**

**Rena : It was the most romantic fanfic you ever made.**

**Yami : Really**

**Raven : Yeah, why can't your Raven x Eve story be as romantic as that**

**Yami : Because I'm not a big fan of Raven x Eve**

**Ara : At least I was in the story**

**Eve : *cries***

**Raven : WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CRY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU YAMI!**

**Yami : Ah, but before you do *types something***

**Raven and Eve : *disappear***

**Chung : Where did they go?**

**Yami : Somewhere they can be alone**

**Everyone but me : o_O**

**Yami : Anyway, that won't be my most romantic story, I'll probably make a better one in the future, well I guess that's it, hope you readers enjoyed.**

**Elgang : Bye!**


End file.
